


Scared

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: RG Veda
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>มายา</p><p>พลังมนตราเฉพาะแห่งเจ้าเผ่าอาชูร่า มนตราแห่งการหยั่งรู้อดีต เบิกทางผ่านให้เห็นเค้าร่างแห่งอนาคต พลังอันเป็นที่ริษยาของเหล่าชาวสวรรค์ทุกเผ่า</p><p>ข้าชิงชังพลังนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

 

> Sometimes I get so scared of loving you too much.  
>  _What's wrong with that?_  
>  I really can't see anything but you.  
>  _Right now the most important thing is to satisfy ourselves._  
>  Are you sure?  
>  _Yeah._  
>    
>  **I need you.  
>  ****  
>                                           LUNA SEA : END OF SORROW**

  
  
มายา  
  
พลังมนตราเฉพาะแห่งเจ้าเผ่าอาชูร่า มนตราแห่งการหยั่งรู้อดีต เบิกทางผ่านให้เห็นเค้าร่างแห่งอนาคต พลังอันเป็นที่ริษยาของเหล่าชาวสวรรค์ทุกเผ่า  
  
ข้าชิงชังพลังนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก  
  
  
มายาไม่เคยฉายภาพอนาคตที่สมบูรณ์ มีเพียงภาพเหตุการณ์บางตอนที่ผ่านเข้ามาในห้วงมโนสำนึก เพียงเพื่อจะจางหายไป ไวเกินกว่าจะจับทัน  
  
หญิงสาวผิวเข้มผู้นั้น  
บุตรชายเจ้าแห่งเผ่ายาชา  
บุตรสาวเจ้าแห่งเผ่าคารุระ  
บุตรชายที่ยังไม่ถือกำเนิดจากเจ้าแห่งเผ่ามังกร  
ทายาทที่ยังไม่ถือกำเนิดของข้า  
  
ไทชาคุเท็น  
  
  
ภาพเหตุการณ์ขาดห้วงของเทพสายฟ้าผู้นั้นต่อสู้กับทายาทในอนาคตของข้า แน่สินะ นั่นต้องเป็นภาพจากอนาคตเป็นแน่ ไทชาคุเท็นในนิมิตนั้นยังคงความบึกบึนไม่ต่างจากร่างที่ยืนค้อมคำนับที่ห้องโถงกลางในเซนมิโจทุกครั้งที่มีพิธีสวรรค์ เส้นผมสีเงินยวงยังสยายยาว หัตถ์แกร่งยังกระชับจับดาบสายฟ้าเล่มเดียวกับที่ใช้เมื่อประลองยุทธกับข้าต่อหน้าจอมเทพครั้งนั้น  
  
"สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ ข้าจะช่วงชิงมาเป็นของตัวให้ได้ โปรดจำไว้ด้วยนะอาชูร่าโอ" คำที่ไทชาคุเท็นทิ้งท้ายก่อนที่เหล่าขุนพลของข้าจะทันได้กันแม่ทัพผู้อหังการ์นั้นออกไป ใบหน้านั้นเรียบเฉยไม่ต่างจากนิมิตที่ข้าเห็น  
  
แต่ดวงตา...  
  
แม้จะยังมีความมุ่งมั่น แต่ดวงตาสีเงินคู่นั้นกลับฉายประกายแห้งผาก อ่อนล้า ไม่เหลือร่องรอยของความยะโสเหมือนเมื่อหลังการประลองแม้แต่น้อย  
  
และเนตรสวรรค์...  
  
เครื่องหมายแห่งการทำผิดกฏสวรรค์อันไม่มีทัณฑ์ใดจะเทียมได้  
  
เทพสายฟ้าไทชาคุเท็นจะทำผิดกฎสวรรค์เสียเองด้วยเรื่องอะไรกัน  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
"คุโย"  
  
"คะ"  
  
"ชะตา เป็นสิ่งที่กำหนดไว้แล้ว ไม่อาจเปลี่ยนแปลงได้งั้นหรือ?"  
  
"ค่ะ"  
  
"ไม่ว่าจะเป็นใครงั้นหรือ?"  
  
"ค่ะ"  
  
"ชะตากรรมคือพรหมลิขิต ข้าเพียงแต่อ่านเส้นทางดาราและอ่านชะตากรรมเท่านั้นค่ะ ดาราเป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้แก่นแท้ของฟ้าดินเคลื่อนไหว รวมทั้งกำหนดชะตากรรมด้วยค่ะ"  
  
"เหมือนกับดาราที่ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนวิถีโคจร ชะตากรรมก็ไม่มีวันเปลี่ยนทิศทางเช่นเดียวกันค่ะ"  
  
"คุโย"  
  
"คะ"  
  
"เจ้าคิดว่า ผู้ที่พยายามจะเปลี่ยนชะตากรรมเป็นคนโง่หรือเปล่า?"  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
มายา  
  
พลังไร้ประโยชน์ที่เพียงฉายภาพอดีตแต่ไม่อาจย้อนเวลากลับไปแก้ไข   
  
ฉายภาพแห่งอนาคตอันขาดห้วง แต่ไม่ให้คำอธิบาย ไม่ช่วยสร้างความเข้าใจอันใด  
  
แต่ดาราพยากรณ์ไม่เคยผิดฉันใด ภาพนิมิตจากมายาก็ไม่เคยพลาดฉันนั้น  
  
  
ภาพไทชาคุเท็นที่ปรากฏในมายายังติดตา เสียงคำพยากรณ์ของคุโยยังติดอยู่ในความทรงจำ  
  
ลูกของข้า ทายาทคนสุดท้ายของเผ่าอาชูร่า กับชะตากรรมเลือดที่สั่งสมมาจากการยอมผนึกพลังของอาชูร่าที่แท้จริงเป็นเวลานาน ความเหี้ยมโหดกระหายสงครามที่เพิ่มพูนดั่งกระแสน้ำจะยิ่งสั่งสมเมื่อถูกปิดกั้นและไหลบ่าทะลักเป็นเท่าทวีคูณ  
  
ลูกของข้าจะก่อไฟแห่งกลียุค ไฟบรรลัยกัลป์ที่ล้างสวรรค์จนหมดสิ้น  
  
แต่ข้าก็ยังอยากให้เขาถือกำเนิดขึ้นมา  
  
  
รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าสิ่งที่ข้ากำลังพยายามจะทำนั้นเป็นความผิด  
ผิดต่อสวรรค์  
ผิดต่อจอมเทพ  
ผิดต่อชะตากรรม  
ผิดต่อหกดารา  
และผิดต่อไทชาคุเท็น  
  
  
แต่นี่คือความปรารถนาของข้า  
  
ถึงแม้จะรู้แก่ใจว่านี่คือความปรารถนาที่มาพร้อมกับหายนะก็ตาม  
  
ความปรารถนาซึ่งเป็นทัณฑ์สวรรค์

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
"ไทชาคุเท็น ท่านน่ะ คิดว่าชะตากรรมเป็นสิ่งที่ไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนแปลงได้หรือเปล่า?"  
  
"สำหรับข้า ถ้าเพื่อสิ่งที่ต้องการ ต่อให้เป็นตำแหน่งของดาราข้าก็จะเปลี่ยนแปลงมันให้ได้"  
  
"ถ้างั้น... จะช่วยข้าเปลี่ยนวิถีดาราได้มั้ย"  
  
"ถ้าช่วยท่าน จะให้สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการหรือเปล่าล่ะ?"  
  
"ท่านต้องการอะไร?"  
  
"ข้าต้องการท่าน"  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
"ท่านจำงานรวมพลเมื่อครั้งที่ข้าเพิ่งกลับมาจากศึกทางทิศตะวันออกได้หรือไม่"  
  
"ได้สิ ข้าเสียอาภรณ์โปรดไปหนึ่งตัวจากคมดาบสายฟ้าของท่าน"  
  
ใครเลยจะคิดว่าริมฝีปากของไทชาคุเท็นผู้แสนเย็นชาจะคลี่ยิ้มที่แสนอ่อนโยนเพียงนั้น "ขออภัย ท่านเจ้า" สรรพนามที่เลือกใช้เหมือนจะแฝงนัยแห่งความเยาะหยัน แต่น่าแปลกที่ข้าไม่รู้สึกขัดใจเลยแม้แต่น้อย  
  
"ท่านออมมือให้ข้า" มือกร้านจากการกรำศึกอย่างโชกโชนวางลงบนหลังมือที่อาบโลหิตเหล่าศัตรูมาไม่แพ้กัน  
  
"ข้าเปล่า"  
  
"โกหก... เป็นไปได้หรือที่จอมทัพผู้เกรียงไกรแห่งทัพสวรรค์ที่แข็งแกร่งที่สุดในรอบหลายพันปีจะพลาดท่าเสียทีให้แม่ทัพกระจอกที่ไม่ได้เป็นขุนพลด้วยซ้ำอย่างข้า"  
  
"ข้าไม่รู้มาก่อนว่าเจ้าพูดมากเช่นนี้"  
  
"ข้าทำตามความต้องการของตัวเอง ณ ขณะนั้นเสมอ"  
  
"ข้ารู้" ลมหายใจอุ่นเคลียคลออยู่ข้างหู มือจับมือข้าที่เคลื่อนไหวอยู่แช่มช้าให้เร่งจังหวะ บทสนทนาถูกกลืนหายไปในริมฝีปากอุ่นที่ประทับลงมา ครอบครอง เปิดปอง จับจองเป็นเจ้าของ  
  
......................'สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ ข้าจะช่วงชิงมาเป็นของตัวให้ได้'  
  
  
สิ่งที่ข้าต้องการ ข้าจะชักใยยึดโยง จนได้อย่างที่ใจต้องการเช่นกัน  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
"อาชูร่าโอรุ่นต่อไปจะทำให้สามโลกพินาศงั้นหรือ?"  
  
"คำทำนายของคุโย ดาราพยากรณ์ ไม่เคยผิดพลาดหรอก"  
  
"ขออภัยเถิดหากข้าจะต้องถาม แต่หากเป็นเช่นนั้น เหตุใดจึงยังต้องให้ราชบุตรที่ยังไม่จุติต้องถือกำเนิดขึ้นด้วยเล่า?"  
  
........ เพราะข้าขลาด ข้าหวาดกลัวพลังที่แท้จริงแห่งเผ่าอาชูร่า จึงเลือกที่จะผนึกตนเองไว้ให้อยู่ใต้คำบัญชาของจอมเทพ  
........ เพราะข้าขลาด ข้ากลัวว่าเผ่าอาชูร่าที่อยู่คู่สวรรค์มาชั่วกาลจะสิ้นสุดลงที่รุ่นของข้า  
  
........ เพราะข้าขลาด แม้จะหวาดกลัวพลังแห่งอาชูร่า แต่ข้ายังต้องการให้พลังนั้นเกิดขึ้น โดยเฉพาะเกิดขึ้นจากเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของข้า  
........ เพราะข้าขลาด ต้องการสงวนตำแหน่งจอมทัพแห่งสวรรค์นี้ไว้ในชนเผ่าของข้า  
  
........ เพราะข้าขลาด แม้จะหวาดกลัวพลังแห่งอาชูร่า แต่อันที่จริง ข้าหวาดกลัวความรู้สึกรุนแรงที่เก็บลึกอยู่ในตัวของข้าเองมากกว่า  
  
"ข้ากำลังจะสร้างบาป บาปที่พยายามจะต่อต้านมติฟ้า เปลี่ยนแปลงชะตากรรม บาปที่ถ้าไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนแปลงชะตากรรมได้ ก็จะทำให้โลกนี้กลายเป็นนรกอเวจี และบาปที่อยากให้ลูกของข้า ซึ่งเป็นเจ้าแห่งเผ่าชูร่าคนต่อไปถือกำเนิดขึ้น แม้จะรู้อยู่แล้วว่าจะต้องเกิดเหตุการณ์เช่นนั้น"  
  
"อาชูร่า ... ท่านไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของข้า"  
  
แต่เทพสายฟ้าผู้กล้าแกร่งและไม่เคยกลัวอะไรอย่างไทชาคุเท็น จะเข้าใจคำตอบของข้าได้หรือ?  
  
"แต่เอาเถอะ ถ้านั่นคือความประสงค์ของท่าน ข้อขอสัญญา" เรียวนิ้วแทรกตัวผ่านเรือนผมสีรัตติกาลอย่างเคยคุ้น ดวงตาสีเงินยวงนั้นเปล่งประกายแน่แน่ว "ต่อให้ต้องหลั่งเลือดมากมายเพียงใด ไม่ว่าใครจะต้องตกนรก ข้อก็จะไม่มีวันผิดสัญญาต่อท่านเด็ดขาด ข้าจะไม่ยอมให้ราชบุตรอาชูร่าที่จะเกิดมาคืนชีพในฐานะเทพแห่งการทำลายล้าง"  
  
"วันนี้ข้าพบกับยาชาโอ"  
  
"ผู้ที่มีชะตากรรมต้องปลุกให้ราชบุตรคืนชีพน่ะเหรอ?"  
  
"เป็นเด็กที่มีตางดงามมาก"  
  
"ท่านเปลี่ยนเรื่องกลางคันอีกแล้ว" พูดพลางยิ้มอบอุ่นอีกครั้ง ข้ายังนึกฉงนไม่หายว่าในยามศึก ไทชาคุผู้โหดเหี้ยมนำตัวตนที่อบอุ่นผู้นี้ไปซ่อนไว้ที่ใดกัน "แต่ถ้าอย่างนั้น ข้าก็จะเป็นจอมเทพก็แล้วกัน เพื่อท่าน เพื่อควบคุมทุกอย่างบนสวรรค์นี้ เพื่อคอยดูหกดาราที่จะมารวมตัวกันที่ราชบุตร เพื่อขัดขวาง ไม่ให้คำพยากรณ์เป็นความจริง"  
  
ไทชาคุเท็น .... อภัยให้ข้าด้วยเถิด  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
มายา  
  
มิใช่มนตรา หากแต่คือภาพลวงที่สร้างขึ้นเพื่อชักนำให้เข้าใจอย่างที่หวัง  
  
คือการแสดงความเพลี่ยงพล้ำในการยุทธ เพื่อให้คู่ต่อสู้ตายใจ  
  
คือการโอนอ่อนยอมตาม คือสีหน้า คือลีลา ที่สานเส้นสายแห่งความลุ่มหลงจนไม่อาจถอนได้  
  
เส้นใยแห่งมายา ถักทอแน่นหนา ร้อยรัดพันธนาการ  
  
....พันธนาการแม้แต่ผู้ใช้มายาเสียเอง  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
"กองทหารเซ็นมิโจทั้งหมดพ่ายแพ้แล้ว เหลือเพียงท่านกับจอมเทพเท่านั้น"  
  
"งั้นหรือ ถ้าอย่างนั้น นี่เป็นคำขอร้องครั้งสุดท้ายของข้าแล้ว เทพสายฟ้าไทชาคุเท็น"  
  
ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะได้ประลองกับนักรบที่มีพลังกล้าแข็งที่สุดในสวรรค์  
ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะได้เห็นมือสากที่แสนอ่อนโยนนั้นจับอาวุธ  
ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าจะได้มองเข้าไปในดวงตาคู่นั้น  
  
คำขอร้องครั้งสุดท้ายของข้าคงทำให้เทพสายฟ้าผู้นั้นตกใจไม่ใช่น้อย  
  
"จงฆ่าข้าแล้วกินร่างข้า เพราะถ้าหากไม่สามารถเปลี่ยนวิถีดาราได้ ข้าอยากให้ท่านฆ่าลูกข้าก่อนที่จะกลายเป็นเทพแห่งการทำลายล้าง และเพื่อการนั้น ท่านต้องใช้พลังของข้า"  
  
.......... เมื่อนั้น พลังมายาจะตกเป็นของท่าน  
.......... เมื่อนั้น ท่านจะได้คำตอบของคำถามที่ข้าไม่เคยตอบ  
.......... เมื่อนั้น ทุกความทรงจำ ทุกความรู้สึกของข้า จะมีชีวิตอยู่ในความทรงจำของท่าน  
  
"ข้าขอมอบทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของข้าให้ท่าน"  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
มายา  
  
พลังมนตราเฉพาะแห่งเจ้าเผ่าอาชูร่า มนตราแห่งการหยั่งรู้อดีต เบิกทางผ่านให้เห็นเค้าร่างแห่งอนาคต พลังอันเป็นที่ริษยาของเหล่าชาวสวรรค์ทุกเผ่า  
  
ข้าชิงชังพลังนี้อย่างบอกไม่ถูก  
  
  
**END** (OF SORROW)  
  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  



End file.
